The invention relates to a self-propelled harvesting machine, especially to a self-propelled pick-up chopper for picking up and chopping harvested material, such as corn, green crops, etc.
The invention is concerned with the problem of improving the driving behavior of self-propelled harvesting machines, making higher driving speeds possible for these, even on uneven ground conditions.
Due to the suspension of the rear axle, in conjunction with its self-aligning support, a significantly improved driving behavior results since, under all conditions, the steering wheels remain in contact with the ground, reactions, resulting from ground unevennesses and interfering with the running of the machine, are largely avoided and higher driving speeds are thus possible, without having a disadvantageous effect on the ground-contacting processes of working implements disposed at the front, such as adapters at the pick-up choppers.
Due to the special support at a transverse swinging fork, overlapping the axle body, the axle support requires only little space. The bracing of the transverse swinging fork by a trailing arm, stressed in tension eccentrically, leaves the center region free for other units. At the same time, advantageous force conditions are achieved.
Further details and effects arise out of the following description and the drawing, in which an example of the object of the invention is illustrated in greater detail.